


The Office Chritmas Party

by baileaves



Category: Grim Fandango
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, M/M, Somnophilia, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: Domino gets some drugs from a friend, and decides to test the effects on an unwilling co-worker at the office Christmas party. Leading to one party nobody will be able to forget. Well all but maybe one.
Relationships: Manny Calavera/Domino Hurley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Office Chritmas Party

Domino Hurley sat quietly at the table, taking everything in. Don Copal had managed to get a decently sized hall booked at the local hotel 'Final Resting Place'. The whole place had been decked to the nines with fake fir trees, gaudy tinsel and ugly plastic reindeer. But the beer was cheap and the food was at least semi-edible. He amused himself idly watching his fellow associates, as they partook in the festivities. Valentino was picking up his tenth drink of the night, the bartender seemingly not at all giving a shit at how intoxicated the fat skeleton already was. Meanwhile, Carmen was flirting with every man she ran into. He and a few others had decided to take bets on who she'd go home with. His money was on Jesse, the cute young intern she was currently clinging to. Most people were mingling about, dancing to the cheesy pop music and schmoozing with each other about their bonuses, sales that year, and how big their dicks were. Many were trying to suck up to Don, seeing if they could get on his good side. Dumb fuckers didn't even know they don't have a chance. And anyway, Copal was using this well needed time to take a break and get as shitfaced as he could before the night ended.

No, Domino wasn't much in the mood for ass kissing, dancing, or many of the other forms of debauchery currently happening around him. Well, all for maybe one.

A friend of his, Pedro, had given him a little something to try at the party. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to use it, he was more curious of its effects than anything. Pedro had sworn up and down that it was legitimate and good stuff, and Domino didn't doubt it. He was just curious. Maybe now would be a good time to sate that curiosity, but who would be his test subject? He slowly began to scan the room. His eyes fell over to Eva. She was sticking pretty close to Don, obviously trying to stop the boss of the company from making a total ass of himself. Though it would be fun to see the effects on the usually snarky and stubborn woman, she was too busy playing babysitter. Domino continued his search.

Clara was cute, a nice young girl working in administration. It would give him a chance to pull back that quiet, shy exterior and see how far it went. But she didn't really drink, slipping her the drug would be a challenge. So she was out too. 

Domino resumed combing through the crowd, nobody else really jumping out at him. No, no, he needed someone perfect for his experiment. Someone interesting enough to try it on. Eva and Clara were okay, but he needed to think bigger. He needed the perfect person to become his lab rat. Someone worth the hassle and effort. Someone who deserved it.

Domino's eyes settled on a face near the back of the room. They stood casually against the wall, sipping idly at their drink. A wry smile slowly crept it's way along Dom's face.

He stood up then, and nonchalantly made his way over to his victim. They were busy watching the action as he had, and didn't notice his approach until he was right next to them.

"Manny Calavera! What's a guy like you doing in the corner like a wallflower!"

Manny gave him a sour look.

"Nothing, Dom" Manny said flatly.

"Why don't you go out there and mingle a little? You know, I think Carman had her eye on you!"

"She's had her eye on everyone." Manny said, rolling his eyes.

Dom put his arm around an unwilling Calavera. Ignoring the other's obvious discomfort, Hurley continued.

"Don't be so cynical, Cally! I'm just trying to give you some advice. Maybe you could talk to some fellow salesmen and see about bringing up that sales score!"

As Hurley pointed to the crowd with one hand, the other, wrapped around Manny's shoulder, quickly dropped a little white pill into his drink.

"Well, I didn't ask for your advice, Hurley. So if you wouldn't mind." Manny slid Dom's arm off of himself and made for the other side of the room. Domino smiled like a cobra, watching as Manny took a swig of his drink as he went.

Hurley stood back and watched his little guinea pig with intrigue. As the night trekked on, Domino mentally documented the results. After Manny had finished a quarter of his drink, he was definitely getting buzzed. A while later, after finishing roughly half, Dom noted he had begun to sway. At three quarters of the way, Manny was certifiably plastered, and by the time he had finished it, Manny was clinging to a chair just to stay upright.

Domino approached again, putting on a fake mask of concern for his wasted co-worker. 

"Gee, Cal. You don't look so good." Dom said.

"I'mmm ffffine." Manny slurred.

"Maybe you should have gone a little easier on the liquor there, slugger." Domino said reaching out a steadying hand.

"Don't...touch me." Manny said, pushing the arm away, nearly falling over in the process.

"I'm just trying to help you out, Manny." Domino said reaching out again.

Something came over Manny then, because before Dom knew it, the shorter skeleton was launching himself at him. Surprised, Dom tumbled backwards landing hard on his butt as Manny landed uncoordinated blows. He attacked his torso, his face, anything he could get his fists on.

"I said, don't ffffucking touch me, Cabrón!" Manny yelled.

This was not going exactly as he had planned, but it made for one hell of an unforgettable party.

"¡Va ccchingate! I'm so ssssicka your shit, Dom!" Manny yelled, but he was quickly running out of steam. His fists falling to his sides. Dom glanced at the dozens of eyes locked onto the scene before them. Don Copal seemed to be enjoying himself rather thoroughly.

Domino picked himself up and put a restraining arm around Manny. His outburst had passed and now Manny was nearly limp in his arm.

"Kid really can't hold his booze. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home safe!" Domino smiled to the crowd of onlookers, and ushered Manny out of the room. As soon as he did though, that spiked beer came right back up. The mixture of buffet food and alcohol landing on the floor and splashing up to coat the bottom of both their pants.

"Ah, look what you've done now! These pants aren't cheap, Cal!"

Manny mumbled something indistinguishable in response, Domino sighed.

"The things you put me through… come on kiddo let's get you cleaned up."

Domino proceeded to half-drag Manny down the hall. The pair passed by a group of hotel staff, one of whom gave a low whistle at the sight.

"Looks like someone had a little too much fun!"

"Had to drag him out before he started doing any serious damage," Domino laughed.

"Poor guy, he'll probably be mortified once he comes to."

The female staff member gave a giggle as more unintelligible gibberish came from Manny.

"Actually, you wouldn't happen to have a more private bathroom would you? I want to get the kid cleaned up, and don't want him running into any more people. Save him some shred of dignity, you know?" Domino asked.

"If you go down the hall to your left, the men's bathroom says it's closed, but it's just under a bit of construction. Don't touch the mouldings around the sink though; it's still wet." Said the man who had initially whistled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Domino said, putting on his closing sales smile.

Following the man's directions, Hurley led Manny to the door labeled: 'No entry. Under construction.' Once inside, he pushed open the closest stall door and propped Manny up onto the toilet. He took off his suit jacket and hung it over the partition. Leaving the other skeleton there, he moved over to the sink and grabbed a handful of paper towels. Wetting them under the faucet, Domino set to cleaning off the ends of his pants. He had only managed to get a couple of droplets of the torrential downpour on his clothes and was easily able to clean it off. After grabbing a new bunch of soaked towels, Domino made his way back to Manny. 

He hadn't moved from where he had left him, sitting on the lid of the toilet, slumped forwards slightly.

"Let's get you washed up, that thirteen year old is going to need his suit back for his bar mitzvah tomorrow." Said Domino.

Manny didn't reply, he didn't even move.

Domino worked on soaking the ends of Manuel's pants, attempting to sop up the worst of the mess. Brushing off flecks of unknown foods, Domino slowly made his way higher up Calavera's legs.

"Look at how high up your legs you got it. Honestly, Manny!" Domino chuckled.

Domino rubbed the parchment up his thigh, continuing to soak up smaller and smaller patches of vomit. His hand moved between each leg, before meeting up at his crotch.

He dabbed lightly at the area, and paused for the first time since he'd started, glancing up at Manny's face. He made no movement. Domino worked the area further, adding a bit more power behind his touch, the fabric starting to dampen from his overzealous act. Still nothing. Tracing circles, the fabric had dampened enough that it was beginning to stick to Manny. It made the silhouette of his package striking and all the more noticable. He gave it a small squeeze. A tiny moan fell from Manny's mouth. Domino looked up once more at Manny, his face flush now, but still incognizant. Domino grinned, splitting his face wide.

"You know what, let's just get these pants off of you, it'll make it easier to clean." Domino announced and reached for Manny's belt. He quickly undid the clasp, pulling the belt out of its loop and undid the fly. Grabbing the back of Manny's pants, Hurley held him up slightly so he could get the fabric out from under him. In one quick motion, Manny's pants were now pooled around his knees.

Domino took in the sight of his coworker. The flesh remembering the form it once took quite well. Domino stuck a finger into his mouth, pulled it back out with a slight pop and slowly began to push it into his victim.

"Nngh… no." Manny murmured, turning away from him slightly.

Domino began working it around inside of him, then pulled out again, wetting his ring finger this time and put both appendages back in.

Manny winced.

"S-stop."

"Shh, it's alright, Cally. Just relax." Domino said soothingly. After stretching him out a bit more, Domino pulled his hand away and began working off his pants. Pulling his member free, Domino hoisted Manny's legs up and slid himself in between them. Spitting into his hand, he started to work himself into hardness, focusing on Manuel's face. Calavera's eyes were distant and unfocused, but his mouth was slightly agape and gently panting. Domino loosened Manny's tie and thumbed open his buttons, as he continued jacking his prick. The tips of his fingers lightly skirted over the other's chest and Manny shivered at the touch.

"Pedro was right, this is good shit." Domino laughed. Looking down Domino grabbed one of Manny's legs and lined himself up. Then, ever so slowly, he began to press into him. Manny let out a grunt, and as Domino continued to push into him, he whinged. Suddenly Domino thrust and Manny cried out. A short high noise elicited from the back of his throat. 

"How you feeling now Manny, pretty good right?" Domino asked huskily. He slowly worked himself to a rhythm, one hand holding Manny's thigh the other, still playing across his chest. Manny was still whimpering and panting, very much unaware of himself and what was going on around him. Domino leaned in then and began sucking on his collarbone. Manny moaned.

"I knew you were the right choice, Manny. I just didn't realize how much of a slut you would be." Domino murmured, taking his hand off of Manny's leg and instead took to pumping his cock. A long wanton moan spilled out of Manny in response.

"You like that, bitch? You getting close?" Domino breathed in a gruff voice. He quickly picked up the pace, as more explicit noises tumbled out of Manny. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for days, and you'll never know why," Domino grunted.

"I'll fill you so full with my fucking seed, it'll be dripping out of you, staining your black reaper uniform."

Manny's brows were knit and his mouth hung seriously agape. Too inebriated to consciously hold anything back in front of one of the people he hated the most in all of the eighth circle of the underworld. Unaware that he was making such lewd and careless noises in front of Domino Hurley. The man who taunted him relentlessly, the man who took his office, his place at the top of sales, and who was currently taking him at the office Christmas party in the hotel bathroom with none the wiser.

With that thought crystal clear in his mind, Domino came hard.

The next time Domino saw Manuel he was walking by his office 

"Hey, Manny some party, eh?"

Domino thought he saw him flinch, but before he could be sure Manny turned to face Domino. He casually leaned against the doorway, his face unflappable.

"Yeah, I guess." Manny shrugged.

"You make it home alright? You were pretty out of it when I put you in that taxi."

"Uh, yeah. I got home just fine. Was a little sore in a couple of places, though." Said Manny.

"You said it Cal! All I have to say is, it's a good thing Don booked it on a Friday. I heard Valentino was hungover well into Sunday, in fact, I think he's still hungover."

"Hmm. You know, I don't really remember much of that night." Manny admitted.

"Oh, so you don't remember the part where you lunged at me and tried to see if I had any eyes left to gouge out." Domino chuckled. Manny laughed along too.

"Well, I usually do get that urge around you, but I thought I'd gotten quite good at holding it back." 

Domino put a scandalized hand to his chest.

"Ouch, Manny! And after I spent the time cleaning you up in the bathroom after you puked on yourself."

Manny's smile dropped, his brows knit together ever so slightly. Domino continued to smile at him.

"Ah, but don't worry too much about it," Domino said grabbing a cigar from his desk drawer. His eyelids lowered with a small leer as he said in a low voice.

"I'll get you back for it."

Something shifted in Manny then, like a ghost had passed right through him. He stood there for a minute, as if wanting to say something. His mouth opened and closed several times in a failed attempt at words, before ultimately he gave up, giving Domino a curt good-bye and continuing down the hall to his office. Domino lit his cigar and took a deep hit of it. As he palmed himself under his desk, his mind wandered back to that hotel bathroom, and to what else Pedro could get for him.


End file.
